


So let Mercy come

by xoimadivaox



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And More Angst, Angst, F/M, Gen, I'd say more but I don't wanna spoil it, Kind of a rewrite of the season finale of S4, Plot Twists, Tears, Written in 2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoimadivaox/pseuds/xoimadivaox
Summary: "It has to be you," he repeated softly.She squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath and when she reopened them, she stepped forward to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth."I love you," she whispered before she stepped back, squaring her shoulders.She knew what she had to do. She, Detective Chloe Decker, was the only one who had the power to banish him to Hell for the rest of eternity and they both knew she had to use that power."Lucifer Morningstar," she begun, trying to keep the trembling in her voice to a minimum as she looked him in the eyes. "The Lightbringer. The poison of God. The Adversary," she swallowed the sob that threatened to break through her lips. "I..." Chloe sucked in a breath, her voice breaking.





	So let Mercy come

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, so! This is kind of a rewrite of that balcony scene of S4, the one that has broken all of our hearts and trampled them collectively. Don't get me wrong, I love the visuals of Lucifer on his throne in Hell with his stupid suit and his stupid Louboutins, but I'm still not okay with it all. And I had a very sudden and very unexpected plot bunny pop in on me earlier tonight so I figured why not exploit it while I could!
> 
> Enjoy!

"What does it say about me that my best friend is the Devil?!" Chloe yelled through her tears, Lucifer's heart breaking at the sight. After all, he never could handle his Detective being distraught.

He tried to stall for time, tried to find something he could tell her that wouldn't be the blatant truth he had jealously kept for himself but she sniffed loudly, angrily wiping her tears away.

"Answer me!" Chloe demanded and he sighed, giving her a sad smile.

"It means you have enough compassion in your heart to give even this old Devil a chance, Detective! It means you are willing to get to know the real me, despite eons of propaganda against me, despite me being the recurring villain in every nightmare since the dawn of time. And thus, as far as I'm concerned, it means you deserve to be held in a much higher regard than any of my siblings."

"Lucifer..." she breathed out, a new wave of tears running down her cheeks.

"You know I don't lie, Chloe. Even less so to you. Do you think dear old Daniel would have given me the time of day had he believed I am who I claim to be? What of Miss Lopez? She may believe I've been given a bad rap, but how rattled would she be were she to find out that everything she had learned in Bible studies was real? Maybe not true, but real nonetheless."

She closed her eyes to the onslaught of tears, trying to rein in her emotions.

"It has to be you, Chloe," he whispered against the wind, the breeze of the balcony sending a shiver down her spine.

When she opened her eyes again, it was to the most tender expression she had ever seen on Lucifer's face. Sweeter than when they had danced under a rainfall of confettis at Lux. Brighter than when Trixie had conned him for real money during Monopoly. And radiating with love even more so than when he had realized she had kept on choosing him over the years. He was hers and she was his. Wholeheartedly. Completely. From the tip of her toes, to the root of her hair to the very essence of her being, down to the last particule of her soul.

"It has to be you," he repeated softly.

She squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath and when she reopened them, she stepped forward to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I love you," she whispered before she stepped back, squaring her shoulders.

She knew what she had to do. She, Detective Chloe Decker, was the only one who had the power to banish him to Hell for the rest of eternity and they both knew she had to use that power.

"Lucifer Morningstar," she begun, trying to keep the trembling in her voice to a minimum as she looked him in the eyes. "The Lightbringer. The poison of God. The Adversary," she swallowed the sob that threatened to break through her lips. "I..." Chloe sucked in a breath, her voice breaking.

"Go on," Lucifer encouraged her, standing as still as he could, as if this wasn't completely tearing him apart. As if he could become the statue he was trying so hard to emulate. Maybe then he wouldn't feel his heart breaking in millions of pieces.

"I command you to," as she uttered the words, Lucifer spread his wings, ready to take flight as soon as she'd finish her sentence, "_stay_," Chloe ordered, her choice of word stopping him dead in his tracks.

Lucifer's eyes comically widened and he blinked owlishly at her as she squared her shoulders, wiped her tears and marched past him to stand between him and the railing of his balcony, glaring with all her might to the skies above.

"I stand before God and his angels, with Justice in my mind and Love in my heart and command Him to be the merciful god He claimed Himself to be. I stand with no fear as I plead with Him to end this madness and to see the error of His ways. In the name of Humanity, I beg Him to seal the Gates of Hell so that no soul nor demon may ever walk out again. And in my personal name, I beg Him to allow Lucifer and Mazikeen to keep living their lives here, on Earth, with us, their family."

Shock, incredulity, disbelief, wariness and pride warred on his face as he stared at her through her speech, chancing a glance to the Heavens as menacing clouds rolled into the previously clear blue sky. He was only aware of one person who had so magnificently defied God's will and far be it from him to call that particular endeavor a success.

He had to admire Chloe for the steadfast stance she had as thunder growled in the distance. She was still standing at the railing, glaring as though the wrath of God struck no fear in her, but Lucifer knew better. He could see the way her clenched fists were trembling, the way her knees were locked in just a bit too tightly as dread coursed through his own veins. He knew the signs, had seen them eons and eons ago, just before the Devil came to be.

Acting purely on instincts, Lucifer grabbed Chloe's wrist and pulled her inside his penthouse, a safe distance away from the balcony doors, twisting their bodies until she was crouching on the floor with him shielding her with both his body and his wings, their backs turned to the outside world. He had barely closed his wings around them when every window pane of his home exploded inward as Lux shook under the strength of the blow. He vaguely noted that the glass shards were nothing in comparison to a hailstorm of bullets, but the pesky little things did smart quite a bit as he clung to Chloe.

Lucifer had the good sense to wait out for the dust to settle, so to speak, before he stood back up, carefully pulling Chloe along with him. He surveyed the damage done to his home and clicked his tongue in distaste, tugging at the lapels of his blazer to straighten it up.

"Did I..." Chloe started and Lucifer turned his attention to her, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her. She blew a breath as she kicked some of the glass shards aside, pushing her hair back with slightly shaky hands. "Did I just... Piss off God?"

Lucifer couldn't help the snort of laughter that came out of him if he tried and he grinned brightly at her.

"I believe you did, darling. Hard to say which part truly pissed him off, however," he supplied good-naturedly and she hummed. "But if I may, welcome to the club. We don't have macarons or pins, I'm afraid we went over budget."

"Let me guess, most of that budget went in fine whiskey?"

He grinned at her comeback. "All of it, I'm afraid."

"Figured," she breathed out before she stared ahead without really seeing what was left of the penthouse. "Do you think it worked?"

He tilted his head as he considered her before he flashed her a smile.

"Only one way to find out, is there?"

Chloe's hand shot up to grab his sleeve before he could finish his sentence and he chuckled, pulling her to him to press a kiss to her forehead. As soon as she felt his arms around her, she let go of his sleeve to snake her arms around his waist, pressing herself into his chest.

"You're right," he whispered into her hair. "It can wait until tomorrow."

Neither one of them knew for certain how long they stood in the middle of his living area admist the debris with Lucifer running his hand up and down her back, humming quietly under his breath.

"You had me fooled there for a moment, I must admit," he finally said after some time, making Chloe clung to him harder and burying her face deeper into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly and he huffed a laugh.

"On the contrary, darling. I'm quite glad you did."

"Figured you'd appreciate a first-hand experience to my _Hot Tub High School_ days," she teased and he laughed again as she pulled back to look at him.

"How about this old Devil gets you an Academy Award for this performance of a lifetime as payment for that favor you just did for him, hm?"

She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm. "You know, I think I'd rather take a page out of said old Devil's book and have him owe me a favor. Might come in handy one of these days."

"For you, there are as many freebies as you require."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead to seal his promise and butterflies seem to take flight in his stomach at the pure happiness that showed on Chloe's face at the gesture.

"Come on," she finally said as she extracted herself from his embrace, gently pushing him toward his walk-in closet. "Let's go home."

He raised an eyebrow at her to point out that he was already home and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're not staying in an apartment with no windows, Lucifer. Archangel, Devil or not. Come on," she gave him another push and he went willingly. "Let's get you a bag. You'll stay with Trix and I while we get this mess fixed."

He leered at her and she rolled her eyes before he even opened his mouth to say whatever was on his mind.

"Do I get to share the master bedroom with the head of the household, then?"

Yep. She definitely had good reasons to roll her eyes. She shrugged at him, overplaying her casualness.

"As long as you're the big spoon, I'm fine with it."

His eyes lit up and he practically ran to his walk-in, tugging her along with him.

"If that was all you required to share your bed with me, Detective, you only had to ask!"

Her laughter echoed through the penthouse as God watched on, a smile on his lips. He did like when everything went according to His Plan. And boy, did His Miracle deliver!


End file.
